Cabin into Blizzard
''Cabin into Blizzard ''is a season 77 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Tash *Frostbite Featuring *Pranky *Spot *Waddles *Cro-Marmot *Ellie *Quartz *Pucky Appearances *Giggles *Toothy *Noodles *Brushy *Kringle *Handy *Disco Bear *Aurora *Celeste Plot Tash has just come out from the arena and felt very tired because of his previous match. He packs his items and calls a taxi to go back to his home at the Arctic. He then stops at the nearest stall to get some cold drinks where he meets Frostbite (in his normal condition). They greet each other and wait for their drinks. Pranky, who appears as a waiter, gives each of them a cold drink and quietly giggles. He actually put some ice into Frostbite's drink to make it colder. Frostbite starts to flip out after getting a brain freeze from drinking the very cold drink. Tash begins to leave Frostbite and go back to call a taxi but is blocked by the flipped out Frostbite himself. Frostbite tries to throw a glass of water to Tash's face but ends up hitting Pranky's face, killing him. Tash is surprised by Frostbite's behaviour and pushes him away, then takes a taxi. Frostbite is very irritated at Tash. He turns the ice cubes into icicles and tries to throw it to Tash but impales Giggles and Noodles at the stall instead. Frostbite decides to chase and track Tash down. He finds Toothy in his car, breaks the car window and smashes Toothy's face into the windshield. After he's done killing Toothy by slicing his face with a wiper and throwing him away, he uses Toothy's car to chase Tash. The taxi then arrives at Tash's home where the weather is always snowy and cold. Tash is quite happy but is still tired at the same time. Tash decides to go to his home by walking while he enjoys the snow around him. Frostbite then appears with an icicle and rushes towards Tash. Tash thinks that Frostbite wants to fight with him, but rejects him because he's still tired from a match. Frostbite, who really wants to kill Tash, becomes furious when Tash ignores his attacks. He sees Spot and Waddles having a fight with a sword, interrupts their fight by taking Spot's sword after slicling him up, and continues chasing Tash down. Waddles is seen being very excited when he sees Spot "losing" the fight. Tash then arrives at the ice rink and decides to watch people skating for a while. Meanwhile, Frostbite rushes towards Tash inside the rink but slips and crashes into Cro-Marmot's ticket counter. He tries to get up and continue rushing towards Tash with a sword but slips again. The sword then flies off from his hand and slices Ellie's left foot. Ellie tries to control her balance but unintentionally impales Brushy's torso with her horn and gets her horn stuck at the fence. Frostbite tries to get up again, but when he sees Ellie's left foot about to hit him, he throws Cro-Marmot to protect himself (but slips again after he throws Cro-Marmot), crushing Ellie (who is still stuck) at the fence. Frostbite, with some bruises on his body because he kept slipping at the rink, then realizes Tash has already left the rink. Tash is actually at a shop where he wants to buy some food. The injured Frostbite arrives at the shop to find Tash and takes some glass objects as his weapon but is disturbed by the shop owner, Quartz. He takes his items from Frostbite and puts it away by throwing them, which end up breaking, hitting and impaling Kringle's head. Handy, who is beside Kringle, feels relieved when his hard hat saved him from the broken glass. Frostbite then finds Tash at the counter and pushes Quartz away, resulting in him unintentionally shooting his quills all over the place and brutally impaling Handy to death. Both Tash and Frostbite are wounded by Quartz's quills. Tash tries to keep him away from Frostbite because he's too tired to fight right now but Frostbite still doesn't want to give up killing Tash. Tash is running to his house with some wounds on his leg while the injured Frostbite is slowly chasing him from behind. Tash then meets Pucky and tells him to beat Frostbite up. Before Pucky can do anything, Frostbite pulls off both Pucky's arms and uses one of them as his weapon. Frostbite beats Pucky up with his hockey stick and sends him flying. In another place (the hill), Aurora and Celeste try to ignore the dancing Disco Bear behind them and search the aurora with a telescope. Pucky then lands and impales his head through the telescope. Pucky's arms are also seen spinning in the air and beheading Celeste. Both Tash and Frostbite appear to be struggling to fight at the area. Tash has no choice and decides to fight Frostbite back. Frostbite uses a telescope to beat Tash, but smacks Aurora's head instead. Tash then tries to punch Frostbite, but the latter grabs Disco Bear and uses him as a shield. Tash's punch breaks Disco Bear's ribs and kills him. Tash, who is now really tired and sleepy, has lost his strength and decides to simply push Frostbite off the hill. Losing his balance, Frostbite falls from the hill and then rolls into a snowball. Tash then finally reaches his home and sleeps in peace. The episode ends when Frostbite's giant snowball then appears and crashes into Tash's house. Deaths *Pranky's face is impaled by a broken glass. *Giggles and Noodles are impaled by icicles. *Toothy's face is cut off by a wiper. *Spot is sliced into half by Frostbite. *Brushy is impaled by Ellie's horn. *Ellie is crushed by Cro-Marmot. *Some broken glass impale Kringles' head. *Handy is brutally impaled by Quartz's numerous quills. *Pucky's head is impaled through a telescope. *Celeste is beheaded by the spinning hockey sticks. *Aurora's head is smacked by a telescope. *Disco Bear's ribs are crushed by Tash's punch. *Tash and Frostbite died in a snowball crash. (debatable) Injuries *Frostbite is crashed into a ticket counter and slips inside the ice rink multiple times, injuring him. *Ellie's left leg is cut off. *Both Tash and Frostbite are impaled by Quartz's quills. *Both Pucky's arms are pulled off by Frostbite. Trivia *This marks Quartz's debut. *Most deaths in this episode involve being impaled by objects. *Frostbite is actually involved in Ellie's accident, which made him slipped and injured. *Frostbite is the one who responsible for all deaths (except Kringle's) in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes